This invention represents an improvement over such apparatus as disclosed in my other co-pending U.S. Pat. applications, Ser. No. 509,957 filed Sept. 27, 1974 and Ser. No. 521,432 filed Nov. 6, 1974. However, the invention is equally applicable, at least in part, to other types of sewing machines having article orientating means.
It sometimes happens that an article, such as a button, which is being processed through an orientating station may become jammed or it may be only partially fed into a delivering mechanism of the orientating station. The delivery mechanism under such conditions may be only partially indexed. Through carelessness or inattention, it sometimes happens that the operator will not notice such a state and will again try to cycle the machine through another operation. Before it is realized what has happened, the needle may strike the mechanism, thus breaking the needle along with possible damage that may be incurred to the indexing mechanism. The net result being possible injury to the operator plus damage of the machine and costly parts along with the loss of time due to repairs.
The present invention has for an object to provide an automatic safety stop mechanism which insures against damage to the operator and the machine by utilizing two levers which come into an abutting relationship with one another when the indexing mechanism has not been properly cycled or sequenced.
It is another object of the invention to provide a safety stop mechanism comprised of two levers wherein one lever is adjustable relative to the other, allowing for slight differences in the manufacture and assembling of the machines.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide aa safety stop mechanism which is simple and easily applicable to existing button position sewing machines without necessitating expensive machine alterations.
With the above and other objects in view that will hereinafter appear, the nature of the invention will be more clearly understood by reference to the following detailed description, the appended claims and the several views illustrated in the accompanying drawings.